starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Solace Station
The Solace Station was built many thousands of years prior to the Battle of Yavin by the Rakata, rulers of the Infinite Empire. Then, it was used as an observation post to watch over the colonies and slave worlds of the Infinite Empire, to ensure that they remained in check. It was not the only station of this type in the Galaxy; judging by its technology, at least nineteen others would be needed to keep track of all planets in the Galaxy on long range sensors. Due to drifting over time, the station no longer had the capacity to observe as many stars as originally intended, and it was lost with the rest of the Infinite Empire. Over thousands of years, various visitors discovered it and colonized it, including the Jedi as a training platform almost 6,000 years before the Battle of Yavin, and many mercenaries and pirate groups since. Each and every group that colonized it was lost without communication, and the station was never officially recorded. It became a ghost station, and after enough time, even its legend died. Then, in 9 ABY, Captain Gideon Corey stumbled upon it in his Carrack-class light cruiser Solace, carrying a large number of colonists looking for an escape from the wars of the Galaxy. This was the Solace Colony, and the station seemed a perfect fit. They dismantled the Solace and set up camp inside the station. After arriving, the colonists began to explore the station, and Corey met the spirit of a Jedi Master residing in the station. After what the spirit told him, Corey declared that no one would go below Level Eight - deeper than that, only darkness lived. Over the course of the next five years, Corey tried to convince the council to leave the station, but they refused. Corey had paid attention; since arriving, pacifists had become raving lunatics, murdering and robbing from their own friends. But the council refused to listen, and they would eventually pay the price for their ignorance. When Corey led a group of security personnel late in 14 ABY to retrieve two teens who had been dared to venture to Level Eleven. Though the children were saved, Corey and three others did not return. Two weeks later, Captain Ragnar Starflight and the Purgatory's Escape were fleeing a battle with Ubese pirate Mashaka Vargo when they were pulled from Hyperspace by the station's gravity well. In desperate need of repairs, Starflight docked his ship with the station, where he was greeted by acting-administrator Eric Noble, friend of Corey and former security chief. Repairs began, but they did not last long; the Escape was was damaged even further by darkside spirits residing in the station. Coincidentally, it was that same day that Gideon Corey returned from the depths of the station, apparently unaffected by the darkness he had lived in for the previous two weeks. Corey described the situation to both his fellow colonists and the smuggler crew of the Escape: the source of dark power within the station, the piece of technology that not only kept the station running but trapped the spirits of the dead inside it, had to be destroyed. It was a console on the very bottom level of the station, and Corey needed a team of specialists to accompany him and destroy it. The smugglers agreed, and two teams were formed. The team of colonists included Corey himself, Eric Noble, Kiuwo the Rodian, Jelik Quickdraw the Nosaurian, Pr'seyd the Gand, and Carveik the Shistavanen. The team of smugglers included Captain Starflight, Omwati officer Jex Sirri, human officer Anna Creschia, and eight others. These teams acquired explosives from the shipment of the Escape and ventured into the depths of the station. While they journeyed there, Ailon security officer Tieradeff Jaggeron was left in charge of the Escape, while councilors such as Emma Zacharias were leading the colonists. The darkside spirits in the station corrupted many of the colonists, who had been surrounded by them for far too long, and a battle began between colonists and smugglers. This battle resulted in many deaths, but it could not be resolved until Corey and his teams finished their mission. Through the course of the mission, Captain Starflight, Lieutenant Creschia, and all of the other smugglers save Lieutenant Sirri were terrified by the events involving Corey's Force-sensitivity, and they fled deeper into the station. Starflight was corrupted, even driven insane, and he killed the nine officers with him before taking his own life. Hurt by the loss of his friends, especially Lieutenant Creschia, Sirri was almost lost himself, but he persevered with the help of his newfound friends in the colonists. By the time they destroyed the computer console - the source of the dark power on the station - only Sirri, Corey, Noble, Kiuwo, and Carveik survived. With their mission completed, they returned to the upper levels, where the colonists - no longer corrupted by the dark energies of the station - finished repairs on the Escape and all there boarded it, leaving Solace Station desolate once more, filled with yet more bodies, but emptied of the spirits that it had once held trapped. Jedi Master Cogi Nocor, along with all the others, could rest in peace. Category:Archangel